


一辆破车

by IZWylde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZWylde/pseuds/IZWylde
Summary: *male reader x doc*第二人称*私设+ooc注意！私设+ooc注意！私设+ooc注意！*短打 小甜饼 自行车急刹





	一辆破车

你单脚跳着蹦进医务室，防弹背心、加固木板、护甲和一大堆乱七八糟的东西被你用胳膊紧紧地夹在腋下，好让你腾出手来扶住墙面，以免在用重力开门后面朝下把脸砸在地上。

古斯塔夫在写字台后抬起头望向你，他挑起一边的眉毛，颇有些叹为观止的意味：“你这是怎么了？”

你戏剧性地叹了一口气，把东西一股脑儿地堆在沙发上，然后把自己也摔了上去。你从垫子上挑了一个没有被口水污染的干净抱枕，然后挪了挪屁股，把自己陷进一个舒服的角度，像是打定主意要在医务室赖着生根发芽，呆到地老天荒、海枯石烂。倒腾完这一切，你慢吞吞地开口：“脚崴了。”

你的好医生尽忠职守地放下了手头的文件，走到沙发边上蹲下查看你的伤势。他的手指轻轻地摁压上你受伤的脚踝。他没带手套，指腹干燥，体温映在你的皮肤上，带来一阵细微的颤栗。他用的是再轻柔不过的力气，比一片羽毛、一朵云彩都要轻，可是你在他碰到你的瞬间故意嗷了一嗓子，用最可怜的语调地喊了一声疼。

“你这是在撒娇吗，”古斯塔夫好笑地开口，“这位占用医疗资源的先生？”

“不，”你一本正经地回答，“我是在光明正大地享用我男朋友的关心。”

他笑了，眼睛弯成一道棕色的月牙，让你想起融化的巧克力，新鲜出炉的布朗尼，还有你们都喜欢喝的摩卡咖啡，顶上一定要有一层厚厚的白色奶油。他就是有这么甜，这么好，让你爱不释手，情难自己，从此对所有的可可制品情有独钟，因为品尝他们就像在品尝你的恋人。

因为你好久尝不到他了——天呐，他可真是太忙了。你怀念每天夜里的晚安吻，你们拥在一起，他的头埋在你的颈窝，散落的发丝蹭得你发痒，他会用好听的法语喃喃地回应你的调情，然后声音渐渐变轻，最后变成耳语般的咕哝和呢喃，你就知道他快要睡着了。这时候你把他捞进你的怀抱，听着他绵长的呼吸声落在你的耳边， 然后你亲吻他泛白的鬓发，或者额头，或者嘴角。

可是现在你在演习和出勤忙得团团转，他也被雪山一样厚的工作和文件堵在医务室，晚上睡在你正坐着的小沙发上，抛弃了你身侧那个专门留给他的位置，蜷成一团，用胳膊肘替代你挑选的蓬松的羽毛枕，用薄薄一层白大褂替代你温暖的怀抱：你已经很多天没有吻到他了。你想他想得发疯。你想念他糖浆一样柔软的口音，想念他侧过头对你微笑时眼角的细纹，想念他哑着嗓子的轻笑和低喘——你想念他的每一寸。

于是你下定决心，在演习时挑准机会，在马吕斯震惊的目光中用一个贵妃醉酒的姿势摔在他面前，高调宣布你脚崴了，要翘掉这次演习去医务室接受治疗。你面不改色地接受了演习双方的注目礼，拒绝了工程师的好心帮助，执意一个人单脚跳冲向医务室。

然后你终于拥有了和你的恋人单独相处半小时的时间。

你低下头看他认真的神情，这个角度你看不见他棕色的、温暖的眼睛，只能看到利落的颧骨线条和高挺的鼻梁。他纤长浓密的睫毛轻轻抖动，在蜜色的皮肤上投下一层柔和的阴影。你的视线从古斯塔夫的额头向下，划过眉骨和鼻梁，最终落在他的嘴唇。他看上去太可口了，你口干舌燥地胡思乱想，漂亮的肤色像是咖啡味的巧克力，或者是巧克力味的咖啡。

你抚上他的脸颊，手指若即若离地沿着下颌线滑到下巴，然后微微施力。古斯塔夫配合地顺着你的动作抬起头来，把头颅的重量一点点倚靠在你的手上。他看着你的样子无声地笑了，接着五指合拢，轻柔地包裹住你抚摸他脸颊的手。他半阖着眼，侧过头，嘴唇轻吻你的手心。

你的大脑“轰”得一声炸响，理智几乎燃烧殆尽。你急不可耐地低下头去吻他，另一只手去搂他的腰，朝着沙发就势一滚。你仰面躺在沙发上，古斯塔夫几乎是趴伏在你的胸口。你们拥吻在一起，你忘情地品尝他的唇瓣。他的嘴唇就和看起来一样柔软而美味，在你的舔舐和吸吮中泄露出一两声引人遐思的气音，缠绵悱恻地和你的嘴唇纠缠在一起。你知道他的吻技有多好，而现在，你想要掌握主动。你的手趁他不备从他上衣的下摆向里探去，一寸寸摩挲着他腰侧敏感的肌肤，来逼得年长的法国男人在这场亲吻的争夺中认输。

古斯塔夫的呼吸紊乱了起来，急促的鼻息喷洒在你的脸上，唇齿纠缠间溢出了更多的轻哼——你知道你快要成功了。这场绵长的亲吻以古斯塔夫宣告失败告终：他把自己从你的怀抱里撑开，而你趁着他喘气的时候扯开了他的领子，从喉结啃咬至锁骨，留下一串情色的水痕。他的身体都令你着迷，你恨不得吻过他的每一寸，淡巧克力色的皮肤被你的唾液和他的汗水濡湿，他跨坐在你身上，一场任你采撷的盛宴，而你是唯一的座上宾。

古斯塔夫喘息着抱住你的头，手指穿插进你的头发，另一只手撑在沙发靠背上来防止自己因为你的胡作非为而摔到地上。他准许了这场即将到来的情事和你的主动权，默许了你在他的身上留下痕迹，甚至包括那个在他脖子上留下的、连高领衬衫都挡不住的吻痕。这个烙印上你个人印记的仪式让你血脉喷张，光是想象着古斯塔夫带着这个痕迹工作都让你硬得发疼：一块独属于你的狗牌，这让你的占有欲几乎膨胀得快要溢出你的胸口。

你进入古斯塔夫的时候彼此发出了一声满足的叹息，被紧紧包裹住的感觉太充实、太美好，而他扬起头脖颈和下颌连起的弧度又太过致命。你一边耸动腰肢一边舔吻他的喉结，享受着他沙哑的喘息和皮肤下肌肉紧绷的触感。医务室没有安全套，你们交合的地方密不可分。他里面湿热而柔软：淋上柠檬汁和红醋的鲜嫩的生蚝，加热到半融化的奶油和滑腻的提拉米苏。你差点直接缴械投降，而古斯塔夫轻笑着低头亲你的耳垂，故意向你的耳廓吹气。

“还有二十分钟，别浪费了。”

=fin=

**Author's Note:**

> 没试过第二人称，全程就在脑补doc在我身上的角度，写得我鸡儿邦硬。  
> （然后伸手一掏：我鸡儿呢？我怎么没有？）  
> 所以就萎了。


End file.
